His Possessive Competition
by hiddensecretxc
Summary: They were all dealing with themselves over the leaving of Carlos, but when they see him perform at a showcase, they're emotions start to come back. And drama starts all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PART 2! I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. This sequel is going to be filled with lots of drama and romance, but mostly drama… and romance. Anyway! Enjoy!**

**Logan POV **  
**(6:18 AM)**

It's been 3 years since Carlos left. I don't know why could he leave so suddenly, why did he have to say goodbye from a piece a paper? It's like breaking up through a text, but it hurts more than it sounds. We all missed Carlos' birthday so he's 20 now, and we are all 21. All of our birthdays didn't seem right without Carlos. We might have seemed happy to everyone else, including our fans, but we all the same. Speaking of, we've told our fans that Carlos wouldn't be singing with us anymore, and then rumors go spread around either saying he was fired or he quit. It's all just too much. First it was Carlos leaving, and then it was Kendall always blaming himself for not stopping him in time, and then James not saying a word to anybody and trying to commit suicide. That was a bit much but I could feel what he was going through; especially when Carlos has a kid by him. I feel like I'm the only one who has kept it together.

"Kendall, are you ready?" I shouted from the kitchen. We had a showcase to perform at and we had to be there at 7. God knows we can't be late to this one. (Hence; what happened with Victoria Justice.)

"Yeah," He shouted back. "We're coming." And to add, we did have to do rehearsals so we really needed to be on time.

_**~~ Time Skip to 8 ~~**_

We all sat in our assigned seats, which were really close up to stage. It was Me, Kendall, James, Gustavo and Kelly. I really couldn't wait for the "Surprise Singer" from Hawk Records to come and perform on stage. We have to perform afterwards. Hawk actually thinks his new "Singer" could compete with us? He has no chance against Big Time Rush. Well, he has no chance between me, Kendall, and Logan. We all watched performances from Ke$ha to other singers who I forgot the name of. And now, it was time for Hawks "Singer."

"This should be good." I laughed. They all laughed too, especially Gustavo. And then the MC began to speak.

"This special singer is new to _Hawk Records_ and is performing a cover of Taylor Swift's 'I Knew You Were Trouble."

"Here we go." Kendall said as we all laughed again.

"So everyone put your hands up for _Hawk Records_ new very own, CARLOS. GARCIA."

"WHAT?!" We all shouted in unison. I could see from the corner of my eye that they all had there jaw dropped. Mine was too. What is he wearing?

**Carlos POV**

I really felt uncomfortable walking on stage, especially with the outfit I was wearing. It was my first time performing without James, Kendall, or Logan. And oh god, I forgot they were here. They're performing after me. I walked out and saw the _HUGE _crowd before me. I looked back at Griffin and Dak, who was behind stage, and he winked and gave me a thumbs up. Griffin I didn't really care for but Dak made me feel better. It's been 3 months since we started dating and so far, it's been good. I took a huge breath, got up close to the mic, and started with the band.

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e  
I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard, you took a step back Without me,  
without me Without me-e-e-e-e_

_And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize, the blame is on me_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Til you put me down Oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble._

**A/N: This is just the preview. Do you like it so far? It is going to get better, trust me. And the drama hits at Chapter 2 when… Well I cant say too much. Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ:** Is it me or am I posting way too fast? It's probably me, but that's what you guys want, right? This chapter might have its cheesy moments.

* * *

**Logan POV  
**

_Elevate a little higher_  
_ Let's throw a party in the sky_  
_ And celebrate_  
_ Elevate until we're flying_  
_ Move, move you're feet_  
_ Until you levitate_  
_ Come on let's elevate_

_ Elevaaaaa-aaaaa-aate_  
_ Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate_  
_ Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate_  
_ Elevate. _

None of us said a word when we finished with our performance. None of us could believe our eyes. First, Carlos leaves, second, he teams up with Hawk, and third, he goes out with Dak and just forget about us and the one person he loves, or _loved_. The one person who he shared his "special night" with. The one person who he shares a child with. And to see him afters years, and to see him perform by himself, and to see him have a full on make out session in front of us like that... it not only hurt James, it hurt all of us. It is like he does not care about us anymore. After all we has been through. One of us needs to have a talk with him and put some sense in his head. **Soon.**

**Carlos POV**

We never left the showcase. We just went to a concession stand and got a few snacks. Me and Dak got a table and Griffin left to go watch Big Time Rush sing.

_Elevate a little higher  
Let's elevate to the sky and celebrate_

"Don't you think it's weird how Griffin manages you _and_ Big Time Rush?" Dak said. I've never thought about it before. I had to admit, I really missed them both. All of the good times, down the drain. And James... we had so much together.

"What's on you mind?" Dak asked. Besides James, he knows all the expressions I have.

"I wonder what they think of me now. They all must hate me. Oh God. I missed all their birthdays. I should've never left. I should have-"

"Babe don't think like that. Just think of happy thoughts. Like Elena." He said trying to comfort me. It worked. But it didn't make me fell how James made me feel. I guess I just have to deal with it. The past is the past. He doesn't want me... or us, I mean. I really miss Elena. Hawk said it's better if Elena stays with my parents until everything gets situated. I guess he's right.

"Look at me." He said as he lifted my chin. "You're fine." He said. I know he was just trying to make me feel better. And it was working. I'm glad I have him. I've been so stressed lately and Dak is the only thing keeping me from going insane. I just really need some time off.

"Do you think Griffin will let us get time off?" I started. "There is this new place in Los Feliz," I just got done singing in front of thousands of people, and I want to express it.

"You really feel happy don't you?" I can't help but laugh. He knows me well.

When BTR were finished, I could see Griffin approaching our table.

"Well if you two are ready, we should be going now." Griffin said.

"Me and Dak were wondering if we could go to that new Japanese place in Los Feliz." I said with a little hope in my voice.

"Nozu? That is an hour away." He said. The face he mad looked like he was giving me an emotional 'no.'

"It's just so he could have time off. He has been working so hard lately. And I think we should celebrate his first performance." Dak said. I love it when he tries to help me in situations like this.

"They also have really good sushi balls."

He kept a straight face for about 30 seconds, looking at me and Dak both. I had to admit, it was getting kind of creepy.

"Fine. I'll go pull up the car." He finally said breaking the awkwardness.

**James POV**

Nozu, Los Feliz, celebration. I heard his voice from a distance. That is all I need. There is no way I am letting Carlos go away with fucking Dak. I let him leave the first time, and I am not gonna let him slip away again. This is my chance. This is my chance to redeem my love for him. I know he still has feelings for me. He is just using Dak to hide it. My flame in him is not gone. And who is Elena?

**~~ Skip to Nozu ~~** **Dak POV  
9:15PM  
**

Me and Carlos were having a great time. Griffin left for a few, we were alone, nobody _surprising_ noticed us. The feeling was great. We were just being ourselves around a normal crowd. It was like we were having our first date. Which we haven't really had since he has been so busy.

"Isn't this great?" Carlos said. He had just got done eating his tray of sushi and he had sauce on the side of his lips. I smiled at him and leaned in across the table and kissed it off.

"It's amazing." He is all I could ask for. All the punches I have gotten from James, especially when he broke my nose the day Carlos left, were so worth it. As long as he stayed away from him is what matters. The last thing I need is a cuda-filled pretty boy trying to take my Carlos away. Even though I took Carlos away, it's still different. He loves me and not James.

**James POV**

We finally arrived at Nozu. It was a pretty decent place. It's was kind of retro for a Japanese restaurant but I guess that's their style. We got in a booth and started to look at the menu. Kendall wasn't in the mood but it _was_ my choice tonight.

"Hey guys, is that Carlos?" Kendall said looking at their direction. Everyone else looked. It looked like the person he was with were on a date.

"That _is _Carlos." Logan said. "I am going to go talk to him." he said. We were about to let him go to we finally paid attention to what he said. Gustavo stopped him just in time before he left.

"Sit down, DOG." He said pushing him back to his seat. "It's best if James go talk to him first." Everyone had their eyes on me.

"It's best if Logan talks to him." I said still looking at the menu.

"James, you let him get away _once_, don't let him get away _again. _This is your chance." Kendall said. He just had to know everything. But I guess he's right. I got up and started to walk to their booth. I had to admit, I was pretty nervous. I haven't talked to him for 2 years. Just take deep breaths.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something." I said as I arrived at this booth. Carlos stopped what he was doing and looked at my eyes. I could tell he was shocked.

"Can we talk in private?"

"We're kind of on a date here." Dak said. I could feel the anger inside me show in my face. If he didn't steal Carlos away, _we _would have been on a date.

"Sure." He said still looking me in my eyes. All the time that was lost in those two years I had to make up for. I have to show him that I am still in love with him. I took him by the hand and started to head for the boys restroom.  
He let go of my hand and lent against the stall he started to look at his feet and I knew he just felt guilty. I couldn't find enough words to say to him first. But this is my chance. I lifted his face and crashed our lips together.


	3. When Secrets Come Out

**{Special Chapter}! "When Secrets Come Out." P.S, Don't get too mad at me, but I have decided to change the years to 3. Someone told me it would add more.. Intensity. Thought like I would give it a shot. Last change, I promise. ;)  
**

I still cant believe one of my favorite authors from one of my favorite stories, ("Too young to be in love"), reviewed _my_ story. I am still in total shock! Just want to say I love you and your stories. You are the best! -{Susuki6789}

Yes Elena is Carlos' daughter. _Notice how I said Carlos' daughter. :)_ I hope you had a great time! You're reviews mean so much to me. -(Kat nee-san)

OMG, how I just _love _reading your reviews. It makes me smile inside, _and out_. You're reviews me the story come to life even more. (To me anyways) I am really glad you like it! -(Purple-Soda-Art)

I know right?! -(I Love KL)

And this one is for you! -{Guest}

* * *

**James POV**

It feels sensational. I wish he had never left. All the times we been through came rushing back to me, all before he signed on to Hawk 's not long before I felt him kissing me back. Even though I know he shared many kisses with Dak, I bet none of them ever felt like this. They could never match up to how I make... I mean _made _me feel. I know that sounds kind of arrogant, but this is MY Carlos. When someone steals one of your favorite things, you would do anything to get it back. Right? And if that fucking Dak ever touches Carlos again, I _will _make sure the next thing he sees is a hospital bed. All of a sudden, I felt Carlos push me back.

"Litos, what's wrong?" I saw tears in his eyes and I knew he felt guilty about something.

"You... I.. We just... and Dak!" By now he was fully crying. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I just kissed him knowing he has moved on from me. And now all I did was just bring old feelings back. I moved towards him and wrapped my arms around him. He was crying into my shoulder and all I could do was pat him on the back. I don't know what else to do.

"I'm sorry Carlos. It's all my fault." I said. He brought his eyes to mine and I couldn't help to fall in with those same brown eyes that left me 2 years ago.

" *sniff* It's not your fault." He said, wiping the tears from his face. I have to admit, the sight of him crying makes me want to cry.

"I shouldn't have kissed back." Carlos said. There was a silence for a few seconds. But I felt like it was my job to set the atmosphere right.

"I know you're just dating Dak to forget about me." That came out wrong. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to say but I guess that's what needed to be said.

"James..." He started but I didn't let him finish. My heart wanted to let out its feelings.

"I know you can't get over me that quick Carlos. Two years and you're fully in love with Dak?

"... James I-"

"I mean, after all we been through! I know sure as hell that two years cant cover all we've been through!" By this time I was practically almost yelling.

"James I-" I cut him off again. The tears started to fill his eyes again but for some reason, I went on.

"I KNOW THAT YOU MISS _US. WHY WOULD YOU GO FOR THAT ASSHOLE OUT THERE? DO MY FEELINGS NOT MATTER ANYMORE? HAVE YOU REALLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT US? AFTER WHAT WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER?!" He was full on crying again. Damn it, James. Why did you have to do that?_

_"Carlos, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

_"DIDN'T MEAN TO WHAT?! YELL AT ME SO EVERYONE IN NOZU CAN HEAR?! YOU POUND ME WITH QUESTIONS AND YOU "ASSUME" THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH DAK BUT WHEN REALLY, I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU JAMES! _

_I'm still in love with you James. _Those words replay in my mind. He is still in love with me. Half of me felt extremely happy, but the other half felt terrible for making him cry. I don't know what else to say.

"I..." Is all I managed to say. I'm pretty sure everyone in Nozu has heard this conversation. I looked into his red-surrounded eyes and I knew he was really hurt. He brushed the tears off his face and left out the restroom.

"God I'm such a fucking idiot!" I say aloud banging my head against the stall.

_"James, you let him get away once, don't let him get away again. This is your chance." _Kendall's words suddenly came to my mind. And he's right. I quickly left the restroom and searched for Carlos. He and Dak were gone. I looked around and all eyes were on me. Even though I should be used to it, it was pretty uncomfortable. I never felt this bad before. I walked over to the booth where we were all sitting. The gang looked at me with worried eyes.

**~Time Skip to The Palm Woods~  
Regular POV** **(10 PM)**

The gang were all on the couch with Gustavo, Kelly, and Katie watching TV. Katie found out when Kendall accidentally told her when Carlos left. No one dared to talk about what happened at Nozu with Carlos and James.

"Logan are you okay?" Katie said. Logan was sweating profusely.

"Yeah I'm okay." He said. They all knew he was hiding something. He always does that when he is hiding something.

"Logan..." Kendall said, his voice climaxing at the sound of his name. Kendall knew he was hiding something big time.

"ALRIGHT!" Logan shouted as he shot up from the couch. All eyes were shockingly on him.

"I HAVE BEEN TALKING TO CARLOS ALL THIS TIME SINCE HE LEFT OVER THE YEARS." Logan shot out. No one could believe their ears.

"WHAT!" James shouted. "HOW COULD YOU BE KEEPING IN TOUCH WITH HIM ALL THIS TIME?!" By this time James wasn't mad. He was furious. How could Logan keep something big like that?

" Two weeks after he left, I saw him at Inside-Out Burger and we sort of talked for a while. He talked about how he missed the gang, especially James, and from there we sort of... uh... talked. He gave me his new number and address and we have been talking all this time."

James eyes went huge and Logan hid behind Kelly.

"Give me his address, NOW!" James said trying to keep his calm. After all, Logan is his best friend. Till now.

"I'm not sure I could do that." Logan said still hiding behind Kelly.

"GIVE ME HIS FUCKING ADDRESS." He stepped closer to Logan, well, Kelly at least.

"Logan, give him his address!" Kelly said pushing Logan from behind her to in front of James.

"22 Ocean Way in Santa Monica!" Logan said as he covered his face from getting punched. But the punch never came. James stormed out the apartment. When the door slammed shut, everyone jumped. They were still in shock from how intense James could get.

**Carlos POV**  
"Frankenstein?"

"Too old." Dak replied. It was "Horror Night" tonight. We were all sitting on the couch in front of the flat screen TV. I looked down at the three year old sitting in between me and Dak.

"What about you, Elena?" Griffin and Hawk surprised me when I got home for my first performance today. It's the best thing that has happened today, it definitely cheered me up after what happened at Nozu with me and James. I told Dak to not worry about it. He kept questioning me all the ride home. Apparently no one heard _too much _ of what happened.

She looked at me with her brown eyes. I guess it is anything that me and Dak are down for. I looked back at the TV screen and flipped through the horror section.

"Nightmare on Elm Street?" I asked Dak.

"Too scary for Elena." She would be having nightmares for weeks.

"Prom Night?"

He thought about it for a second. "Sure."

*Doorbell Rings*

"I'll get it." I hopped to my feet and went to the door. Hawk decided to put me in a house instead. It had it's advantages and disadvantages. One was it took literally 5 minutes to walk to the door. And this person was ringing the doorbell too much, which made the walk even worse.

"Coming!" I shouted at the person behind the door. I was already out of breath.

**James POV**

I can't believe Carlos lives in this place. It's practically a palace! I rung the doorbell for the last time before it swung open. Thank God it was Carlos.

"Carlos." I said. He tried to shut the door but I blocked it for closing with my foot.

"Just give me a chance to explain." He just looked at me still with the hurt expression from Nozu.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." I started.

"I guess it's- How did you find out where I live?"

"I made Logan tell me." There was a silence. I saw a little girl appear behind Carlos' leg. She looked about three or four. She had brown hair flowing to her back. I just know she had to be mine.

"Elena," He said. "Why aren't you watching the movie?"

"Daddy towld me to check on you."

"Daddy?" I asked. She better not be talking about Dak.

"Is she talking about Dak?" I asked another question again.

"Because if she is, I will fu-"

"SHE'S NOT YOURS, OKAY? She's Dak's."

* * *

Oooooooookay! Just in case you were wondering, I got Elena's name from the main character from 'The Vampire Diaries'. And all of you who also might be wondering, "Dak's Baby?"... You'll find out soon. ;)


	4. Choose

Okay, first things first. Sorry I have been slacking on posting. Moving into a new state isn't all at its best. Washington. I am living with my aunt because my parents decided it will be a good "change of scenery" for me. I couldn't argue. Maybe it will be. I really love the rain!

**Now about this story**. This story was _supposed _to end when Big Time Rush, the series, ended. But it got published a little bit late and... I apologize. I am working on another story though, it's called New In Town. It's based off the song by Little Boots. I don't know if I should post it while I'm writing this story, or after. The poll _should_ be in my profile. It's been acting weird.

**And I FINALLY KNOW HOW MANY CHAPTERS THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE! **I will release it in the next chapter, but if you really want to know, you could just PM me. And I would like to know, what contrast do you read your stories in? Dark, or light? I like mines in dark. It gives stories more affect to me. But anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I was under pressure. I couldn't think of another lie. I just say random things when I'm under pressure. Dak surely isn't Elena's father, I'm clearly still in love with James, but I also love Dak. He's been there when I needed him, or someone when I couldn't talk to James or the boys. I just want all of this to go away. Just for a little while.

"Carlos, what do you mean?" James said sternly while looking into my eyes. I'm still under pressure.

"She is- I mean- um.." I couldn't find the right words. I looked to my side and saw that Elena was not there anymore.

"Look me in my eyes and tell me she isn't."

I don't look into his eyes. Every time I did I felt like he could see straight through me. Straight through my lies. Straight through my heart. Straight through everything of me. But I can't do that now. Not with Dak in my life. I just looked down at the floor.

"Carlos who's at the door?" I hear from the stairs. He really has good timing. I hear James growl from his chest and I just knew he was going to attack at him.

"James don't," I say before he could even make a move.

"Carlos, why is this asshole here?" Dak shouted coming down the stairs. I looked around to see if Elena was anywhere in sight. I really didn't want her around this. Before I could even respond, James pushed past me and lunged for Dak, tackling him on the ground. The next thing I saw were fists flying at each other and I ran both of them.

"GUYS STOP!" I said trying to get in between them. But I soon realized that it wasn't a good idea when I got punched in the eye. HARD.  
I felt my body crash against the cold floor. I guess I should have closed the door. I couldn't process all what was happening at the moment. My head ached extremely, but the rest of my body felt numb.

"Carlos are you okay?" I hear James from beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Dak grabbed a hold of my side and started to lift me to my feet.

"Carlos... You need to choose.. Me, or James." Dak said in pants.

Everything went black to me. Those words echoed in my head. I cant choose between the person I love now, or the father of my child, the one I have history with, the person I still love. Of course I know the obvious answer anyone would choose. But it's all too hard for me. I felt like everything from the world is was crushing down on me. I was about to say something, but I couldn't. I looked at the two of them, staring at me for the answer. But I just ran and made my way towards the door.

**~Time Skip~**

I didn't go far. I just went to the beach. Even though it was late at night and no one was here. I was just sitting on the sand, feeling the gentle breeze, watching the waves from the ocean comes towards my feet. I should really come here more often. At night though, when fans aren't too much around. It took my mind off of what just happened at home. I about to lie down on the sand, until a voice stopped me from doing so.

"I though I could find you here." I looked up at the person who disturbed my thoughts.

"Where's Elen-"

"With James. I figured they should get to know each other." Dak said.

"Thanks." I said taking my eyes off him, and back to the ocean.

"Listen," He started sitting down beside me. "If you don't want to do this, with me, and want to go back with James, you can. I don't want to stop you," Dak said.

The words brought tears to my eyes. But I refused to let them fall. It's amazing how he could also see through me.

"Just know that I'll still love you. No matter who you choose."

I couldn't keep the tears to myself. I let them fall down my face and Dak pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Dak." I said as I pulled him into our last, and final kiss. I picked up my stuff and started to leave. I looked behind me and saw that Dak was still sitting there. I could tell he was heartbroken and I couldn't leave knowing that. I dropped my stuff, ran towards him and gave him a hug from behind.

"You're the best." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Maybe you and James could be friends?" I said.

"Maybe." He said through his smile. I ran back to my things and started my way home.

**~Another Time Skip~**

"James?" I called throughout the house. I didn't hear a response. I started to run up to stairs to see if he was in my room. And there he was, watching Elena as she slept on my bed. The sight took my breath away. It was just beautiful to me.

"Carlos," James said as he softly got up from the bed. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to show him what I was feeling inside.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to make you choose, that was-" I cut him off of his sentence. The sparks from when we were dating came back as we kissed.

"I choose you."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I hope this chapter wasn't confusing or anything. I wanted to leave this chapter off on a happy ending. And I wanted to make Dak turn into a good guy. Not that he wasn't before, its just... um... okay he was a bad guy. I'm still planning out the rest. But don't think that this is the end. Because there is a lot of drama coming. Maybe in Chapter 5, or Chapter 6. You'll see when we get there. ;) And don't forget to answer the poll on my profile about "New In Town". If it isn't up on my profile, you can just PM me. Well enough of me talking on here! I hope you liked! Make sure to review.

Okay now I'm done. (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

Oh yes you are! I feel like I am actually IN the story when I am reading your stories. They're so realistic and you capture every detail, which I love and it brings the story to life, which most writes forget. Even me! -{Susuki6789}

**OKAY! **Like I said, I told you that I would tell you how many chapters this story is going to have. The chapter length is 12. I never written a story with as much of 12 chapters but I'm sure with this story I will find a way.

Many of you PM me about the detail of Elena, sorry I haven't gotten to her description yet, but just picture a little Nina Dobrev. (From 'The Vampire Diaries.') I named Elena after Nina's character. It was that or Bonnie. I love both and both are my favorite characters from the show.

**And does anyone know any good anime shows? **I was watching The Black Butler, but my parents didn't want to me watch it for certain reasons.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

"James?" I called throughout the house. I didn't hear a response. I started to run up to stairs to see if he was in my room. And there he was, watching Elena as she slept on my bed. The sight took my breath away. It was just beautiful to me.

"Carlos," James said as he softly got up from the bed. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to show him what I was feeling inside.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to make you choose, that was-" I cut him off of his sentence. The sparks from when we were dating came back as we kissed.

"I choose you."

**Carlos POV**  
I pulled him into a long kiss again. It felt so good to taste his lips on mine again. The feeling is better than I had with Daks. I felt him deepen the kiss and he pushed me backwards to the nearest wall. We couldn't lay on the bed because Elena was sleeping on it. I cant believe it's been three years since I haven't felt this. Oh God. I left him for three years! I'm so stupid! And to top it off, I've been a jackass to him all this time! I didn't mean for the tears to fall down my face. James noticed this and stopped our session.

"Los, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry," I said not looking at his face. "I've been an ass this whole time and I've been so full of myself and-"

"Hey... Don't talk like that. It happens to us all sometimes." James said comforting me. "Look at me."

He brought my face up by my chin to look up to his.

"No matter what happened, it's in the past. Just know that I still love you, all this time." He said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

He brought my head down to rest on his chest. My tears died down and my head just rested on his chest. It was kind of embarrassing for me to just cry like that while making out with the guy I left for three years. But the hug he pulled me in made me forget all about that. Just being in his arms makes me forget everything. And I did, until I heard footsteps come up the stairs and into my room.

"Sorry, I left my phone on your dresser." He whispered. Because of Elena.

I could tell the expression in James face. It was mixed between anger, and... jealousy? Again, I couldn't tell.

"Oh, yeah." I said leaving from James embrace to get his phone. "Here you go."

He was about to leave before I pulled his arm not to.

"Dak, wait,"I stared. "If there's any chance you might want to hang out tomorrow? As_ friends_?" I had to emphasize the word because James was the jealous type. It's one of the things I love about him. Dak looked at James, and back at me.

"Sure." He said before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I saw James approach us both and I knew what Dak did wasn't a smart move. It was really a friendly kiss, but in James eyes, it way much different.

"Well, Dak if you don't mind, me and Carlos have catching up to do. So you can leave now." James said harshly, which made me feel bad for Dak.

"Oh yeah, sure thing." Dak said hurtfully. James closed the door after he left.

"Now where we again," He said leaning in to kiss me.

"I don't know, maybe I can get a recap?" I questioned?

"Sneak Peak?"

"Show me the trailer." _yes that is a '__Victorious' Innuendo. _Before I knew it we were back to making out again. I really didn't want to stop, but I knew that the need for air will be getting between us. And it did. Damn, air is a bitch sometimes.

"So I was thinking," James started in short pants, our foreheads still touching each others.

"Yeah?"

"That you could move back in with me and the boys. They, almost, miss you more than I did."

I though about it for a moment. No doubt, that I would want to move back in, but it's not that. It's what it will lead to. If I move back in, they want me to sign back on with Rocque Records. And if I sign back on with Gustavo that means I have to break the 2-year contract with Hawk. But wait, two year contract... And it's been...

"Yes." I nodded my head. "I'll move back in." I said in my usual exited tone. He picked me by my legs and pushed me against the wall again. I lay my legs on his waist as he started to suck om my neck, leaving small, but noticeable bruises on it. I couldn't help but to let a little moan escape. But I think think the moan was too loud because Elena started so shift in our bed. Me and James couldn't help but laugh silently.

"Maybe we should go to another room with this?" James said, i knew what his intentions were, but it's best for us to get some rest instead.

"I think we should rest instead. I have a big day tomorrow." I say.

"_WE,_ have a big day tomorrow." I could help but smile. He shifted the position he was holding me in as he was now carrying me bridal style to bed. We lay next to Elena, James on the right, me on the left. I reached over and gave James another kiss before we both fell asleep.

**Logan POV  
**

It was late and everyone was in the kitchen. Everyone was still mad at me for keeping in touch with Carlos all this time. Nobody was speaking to me. And I can't imagine how James feels right now.

"Guys, I am sorry. I just didn't think it really wasn't necessary to bring it up." I said. But I noticed that I didn't choose the right words.

"Wasn't necessary? Logan you know how we all feel about Carlos! James almost killed himself over him and yet you still didn't tell us?" Kendall was up to the point of screaming now. I deserved that. He stormed from his seat and went to his room and slammed the door shut.

"He's right, Logan," Katie started. "Its been three years and over everything that's happened, you pretended like Carlos didn't even exist. For a smart person like you, that wasn't very smart." She said while getting up from her seat to her room.

"Logan this isn't like you. Why would you keep a secret like this? And from your best friends?"

"I honestly don't know Mama Knight. I saw him at Inside-Out Burger and he looked like he moved on. And that was exactly what we all should have done. Move on."

"You cant move from someone who's been there with you for your whole life, Logan." She said as she rubbed and patted my back.

"So what do I do about the boys?"

"Give it some time. They can't avoid you forever. How about tomorrow, when sun rises. I'm pretty sure James will be home by then." I can only imagine how he's going to react to this.

"Thanks." I got up from my seat and started to head from my room but the door was locked.

"I think it's better if I slept on the couch tonight."

"Uh, yeah." Mama Knight agreed while going to her bed.

I flopped on the couch. I wonder how this is going turn out tomorrow.

* * *

OKAY. I think this chapter was good enough! How about you? I am even exited about the next chapter, "Carlos and Dak's Play Date." And just in case you haven't noticed, I only name the chapters for when it's special. I was going to name this one but, I decided not to. Next Chap. is going to have lots of drama.

**AND WHO'S WANTS TO SEE MY NEW STORY 'NEW IN TOWN'?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Dak and Carlos' Play Date

**James POV**

I woke up at Carlos'... mansion, practically, with Elena still asleep by my side and a sticky note instead of Carlos by the other.

_Friend date with Dak at the mall, feel free to join. -Carlos  
_I really didn't like how he called it a "date," even if it was a friendly one. Especially with Dak. Me and Dak aren't really on a friend level still. And the fact that he tried to steal Carlos one time before doesn't make our, status, any better. And he is alone with Carlos now! I have a strong feeling he might try to make a move on MY Carlos.

I shot up from the bed, still in my clothes, and started to head out the door. But I had remembered in time that Elena is still here. I whipped out my phone and was about to dial Logan, the perfect babysitter, but I can't possibly call that traitor, if that's even a right word for him, to babysit my daughter. I scrolled down my iPhone more and dialed Kendall instead.

"Hey Kendall, how would you like to babysit someone?"

**Carlos POV**

"So you're thinking about moving in?" He asked me. Me and Dak decided to go to the mall and hang out, as friends. We were in the 3rd floor of the mall. Which is the food court. Dak decided to get a cheeseburgers and I got corn dogs.

"Yeah, It's been three years and I haven't seem them in a long time. Why not?"

"What about Elena?" Dak said taking a sip of his drink.

"She will be back at home in Minnesota. She only visits three times a months for a week." I said with a sigh.

"I don't know Carlos, doesn't that seem like a bit too much?"

I never really thought of that. This is all so confusing to think about. I looked back up at him and he had some ketchup on his the side of his lips. I couldn't help but to giggle a bit at that. We may be broken up, and I might be with James, the love of my life, but he's still cute though.

"What's so funny?" He asked, mouth full of cheeseburger.

"You have-"

"Have what?" He asked again interrupting what I was about to say.

"Just a little-"

"Little what?" He interrupted again, I just leaned in and wiped it off with my bare hands. We couldn't help but laugh at each other. To many people we probably looked like a couple, but good friends know that we were just friends. That's all, I swear. All of a sudden we hear someone clear their throat.

"Oh her James." Dak said. James just glared daggers at him. He looked upset.

"Dak. Carlos can I talk to you for a minute?" James said before violently grabbing my arm away from the table. He pulled me to the nearest corner where no one could see us.

"Ow, James that hurt." I said looking at the forming purplish bruise on my arm.

"What was that?" He asked me anxiously.

"What was what?"

"You two were flirting out there!" He shout-whispered. I knew he is a jealous type, but I have never seen him like this, towards me!

"We were not!" He never let go of my upper arm. His grip was getting tighter every second.

"Dak was going to make a move on you!"

"James you're hurting me" I looked at him.

"I cant believe I was stupid enough to let you go alone."

That hurt. Other than the pain he's giving me on my arm, that hurt more. I did what I thought I would never do before.

SLAP.

I was scared what he was going to do after that. James loves me too much to him me back right?

"Thanks, I needed that."

He did, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"I'm just jealous. I don't want anyone trying to steal my Carlos away, that's all." I can see in his eyes, that he just cares for me.

"It's okay," I said in a sigh. "You want to hang with me and Dak?"

"No, I'm good."

"Please, Jamie?" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"I should really get back to Elena, I left her alone with Kendall."

"Right," I said a little heartbroken. But I quickly got over it when James crashed his lips with mine. I felt his tongue swipe over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth a little wider, giving him entrance.

They battled for dominance. He was about to with before I rolled my tongue, something James cannot do.

"I... love it when you do that." James said in pants.

"I know." I said with a devious smirk.

~**Time Skip to the BTR place~**  
**Logan POV**

Everyone was on thee couch watching TV. James, Kendall, Mama Knight, Katie, and Elena, who James wouldn't let me talk, or look at/to. Apparently they don't talk to traitors? That' not even a correct word in this situation. But anyway, the gang will be all here if we just had Carlos. It still felt like something was missing from the group.

I was in the kitchen, watching TV from afar, no one, besides Mama Knight, has said a word to me. This is all just ridiculous. I put my drink down and stormed into the room, and turned off the TV. They just looked at me with crazy looks.

"Okay, this has to stop. I know what I did was wrong, stupid, and all of those other things too but is this how we're going to get over it? By ignoring me? It won't make it any better." I said using hand gestures to make it more dramatic.

"I guess not." Kendall said.

"Guys, I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me." I looked at Katie first. She sighed at first and got up from the couch to give me a hug.

"I forgive you."

"Kendall?" I said going down the row. He got up from his spot and gave me a hug too.

"I forgive you, bro." There was one more person which meant a lot to me.

"James?" He just gave me a evil glare and looked at Elena, who was sitting in his lap.

"Forgive him daddy." Elena said to James. He sighed and then looked back up at me. He shifted Elena and got up and gave me a hug.

"I forgive you."

"Aw," Mama Knight said from her seat, watching us all bundle together to our little hug.

"If only Carlos was here." Katie said.

Just then, we heard the door open, and a voice that we haven't heard from in three years. Well for me, a month.

We turned our gazes to the Latino standing at the doorway with five suitcases. We were all in shock.

"Daddy!" Elena said running towards him. We all couldn't process.

"Do I get a hug from you guys too? Or are y'all going to stand there in your little... thing?"

As soon as he said that we all came rushing towards him to give him a hug. I fell over his suitcase and the rest of us fell and accidentally brought him with us to the ground. We were all laughing, like the tumble thing never happened. Now I feel like we all are complete.

He didn't get a chance to say anything before we asked him with our own little question.

"ARE YOU MOVING IN?!"

He laughed and gave us his reply.

"I don't have these suitcases for nothing!"

"Actually you do." We looked up at the voice to see it was Hawks.

"What?! Our two year contract is over? I ended it with you over text an hour ago?" Carlos said from below us, we all still on the ground.

"But you renewed it, the third year, remember?" Hawk stood from above us, none of us budging to move.

"I expect you back at your house at 7. With your suitcases unpacked. You WILL stay."

Well that is just great. He hasn't been here for 10 minutes and his "Return Home" is already spoiled. Great.


	7. Happiest Person In The World So far

**Rushers Please Read: **I have very important news, I guess. I have just started school, so that means that my story updates might be a bit... delayed more than usual. So that is the **first** part.

The **second** part is that this story might end off on a bad chapter. Meaning someone is going to get their feelings hurt. BAD. I'm still planning it out. Maybe, Maybe not.

**Third **part is that after this story, and my future BTR stories like 'New In Town', 'Daydreamin'', and 'Hurt', will be the **last** of my BTR stories. I might surprise you with a story here and there, but, yeah. Do you get what I am saying?

I will not be continuing with 'Red Riding Hood' and 'Best Friends Brother (B.F.B.)' I felt like they wouldn't be very good turnouts. Anyway!

* * *

Carlos sat down on the sofa while the rest of the boys were pacing the floor. It was a very weird sight to see. Kendall was on the phone with Kelly and Gustavo trying to figure out a void in Carlos' contract with Hawk.

"Jamie," Carlos grabbed on to James arm, pulling them into what used to be their room. "I'm Sorry."

"For what?" James asked looking worriedly into Carlos' eyes.

"For ruining my return. This all would have never happened if I didn't leave in the first place." Carlos said feeling extremely guilty then ever.

James grabbed Carlos by his arms and looked down at his face.

"No, you didn't ruin it. If anything Hawk did. You didn't know that's all." Carlos buried his head in James chest.

"I was so stupid for making that deal with Hawk. Carlos said. James agreed, but he didn't want to tell him that.

"You were just scared that I wouldn't want you. Yeah if you came to me in person things would have turned out differently, but it's all going to work out. I promise."

Carlos could only feel safe in his arms. Out of all the places that he should be, right here is where he wanted to be. Here in James' arms. Carlos lifted his head from James' chest to give him a kiss. But Logan and Kendall busted through the door before their lips met.

"Carlos, we found something," Kendall shouted in excitement.

"Oh thank God." Carlos exclaimed as he left the room with Kendall and Logan.

**Carlos' POV**

Thank God they found something. I don't think I could even last twenty more minutes under Hawks contract. When I left the room, I saw Elena playing with Kelly, and Gustavo looking over the contract some more. I walked over and saw what they were talking about.

"See, it says right here, that you can leave whenever after the two years are done, but with only with the top owners consent." Kendall explained.

Some of the things he said didn't make sense to me, but I got what he was saying. But wait a minute. Hawk isn't the top owner of Hawk Records?

"If Hawk isn't the top owner of Hawk Records, then who is?" I ask as we all stood puzzled.

* * *

"Please?" Me, the boys, and Kelly begged, while Gustavo acted like he didn't care. I guess he's still mad at me for leaving, but deep inside I know he cares.

"Why, Carlos? I thought you liked it at Hawk Records? What happened to 'Fresh Start,' and 'Forgetting Big Time Rush?" He said reminding me of what I said when I left Rocque Records.

"You said that?" James asked me, sounding kind of hurt. But now was not the time.

"Not now, James." I told him, keeping my eyes on Griffin. We stood in his office waiting for his reply anxiously.

"No."

"WHAT! Why?" I yelled. This could not be happening.

"Because, Carlos. YOU made this choice, YOU renewed your contract the third year. This is your life now. You as a solo singer has been getting more buzz than ever. It's even been trended 5 times on Tweeter,"

"Sorry, Carlos." He said as he finished his what he was saying. I can't believe this is happening right now. I never felt so... dumb in my whole life. We were all about to leave before Gustavo interrupted.

"Look, Griffin, Carlos may be a little dumb, stupid, hard headed, the most uncooperative person I've ever worked with, a big goofball and an even worse-"

"WE GET IT!" I interrupted before he hurt my feelings even more.

"But either way," Gustavo continued, "People will still look at him as 'Carlos from Big Time Rush', and I am not going to let anything, or anyone, ESPECIALLY HAWK, break this... US up." Gustavo said standing up to Griffin. We all were a bit shocked.

"Solo, or not." Gustavo added. We all looked at Griffin for his response.

"Fine, since want him back so badly, he can leave Hawk Records and join back on Team Rocque, I'll let Hawk know." Griffin said.

I felt a rush of relief, joy, and everything else come over me. Kendall, and James, Logan and Kelly pulled me into a big hug. But I knew someone was missing. Not Elena, she's with Katie and Mama Knight, but Gustavo. If anything I needed to get hid trust back.

"Hey guys, excuse me but I have to go do something real fast." I said leaving the group hug, leaving them with puzzled faces.

***TIME SKIP***

"Gustavo?" I knocked on the door entering the studio. I saw him playing with the keyboard. He looked up at me and didn't say a word.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I left. I thought it was my only option. After finding out that I was having Elena, and thinking that James didn't want me, I thought Hawk was my only rescue. If any chance, I really hope you forgive me."

He turned from the keyboard and finally spoke.

"Carlos, it might not come as a shocker to you, but I care about you. I care about all of you dogs, hearing that you left was the hardest thing that came on to me. You could have came to me or Kelly with your... problems but you chose Hawk instead. That was the most... dog like thing you have ever done!"

Gustavos voice was raising, but I could tell he was trying not to yell.

"But seeing you like this, it must mean that you're truly sorry for your actions, so... yes, I forgive you." I ran over to him and give him the biggest hug.

"GET. OFF OF ME."

"I know you want to hug back," I said. He paused, but he finally returned the hug back.

"Thanks, Gustavo." I turned my back to leave but he stopped me in my tracks.

"AND IF YOU EVER, TELL ANYONE WE HAVE THIS CONVERSATION, I WILL FIND YOU, AND MURDER YOU MYSELF."

I couldn't help but laugh. Same old Gustavo.

***LAST TIME SKIP***** 10 PM  
**

I was in James arms, in bed, the place where I could stay in forever. I am happy to be back in Big Time Rush again. Nothing could get worse. Oh God I hope I didn't jinx myself. I had said goodbye to Elena tonight as she left to the airport to go back home, in Minnesota. Don't ask.

"Hey, Carlos?" James whispered to me.

"Yeah?" I replied snuggling more into his chest.

"Did you really say forget about us to Hawk and Griffin?"

I groaned. "Not now, James. Please"

"No, now is the perfect time. Did you mean it?"

I could only sigh. I can't believe he was bringing this up NOW.

"At the time, yes, but... it was complicated and I was confused."

He didn't say anything for a bit. Which worried me, because I don't know what he's thinking.

"Alright. Sorry to bring it up." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I'm glad to conversation didn't escalate further. I glad about how this whole day turned out. I am simply the most happiest person in the world.


	8. Carlos, The Friend Maker

**Regular POV  
**

"Good morning, Litos." James said as he awoke Carlos from his sleep with a tray of breakfast in his hands.

"Good morning, Jamie." Carlos replied looking up at James with a sleepy smile. He could feel his morning hair as he tried to smooth it out with his right hand, but it just stayed in the same spot, like it always did in the morning.

"You still look beautiful, even with morning hair." James said.

"Thanks," Carlos replied as he gave up. "Is this for me?"

"Well it wouldn't be for Logan and Kendall." James grinned. Carlos couldn't help but laugh.

"Speaking of, where are the others anyway?"

"They went out shopping, now eat your breakfast it's getting cold." James warned happily.

Carlos looked at the tray in front of him filled with blueberry syrup covered pancakes, seasoned eggs, strawberries, two corn dogs, and a tall glass of orange juice.

"I... am not going to be able to eat all this by myself." Carlos said through his chuckle.

"And that is why I am going to help you finish it." James said as he set the tray on top of Carlos' lap and took his place beside him on the bed.

They shared it all, from the pancakes, and to the strawberries. Carlos wouldn't let James share with one of his corn dogs. James knew he wouldn't, but he just liked to tease him.

"So what's on your schedule today?" James asked as he swallowed his strawberry.

"Uh," Carlos started, he didn't want to bring up that he had plans with Dak today. So he tried to think of another thing that he was doing today. But the truth is, he had nothing else to do. "Nothing." Carlos admitted.

"You want to go on a date later on today? To you know, catch up?"

"Sure, I would like that." Carlos said, taking a drink of his orange juice.

Carlos took into James eyes, wanting nothing more than just to stay like this, but reality soon came in as he then choked on his orange juice.

* * *

"And then what?" Dak said to Carlos.

They were walking around the mall again. It was their favorite thing to do. Other than hanging out with Kendall, Logan or James at the pier, Carlos would go to the mall, with Dak and would just talk.

"I choked on my orange juice." Carlos said full of shame. Dak just laughed menacingly as the thought of Carlos choking while looking at James came to his mind.

"It's not funny! I could have died."

"Oh quit being so over dramatic. I'm pretty sure James would have kissed you back to life. Seems to be what you two are always doing all the time." Dak said, mocking Carlos' and James' relationship.

"Is somebody jealous?" Carlos asked while walking into the B&N part of the mall.

"Maybe. I just, don't want this thing to turn into a competition or something." Dak admitted.

"I'm pretty sure this turned into a competition a long time ago," Carlos started, "So long, I could have written a book about it."

"His Possessive Competition" Dak guessed the name of Carlos' fantasy book.

"Possessive?" Carlos questioned.

"We all know that James is very possessive over you. Even you know that."

"It's just another way for him to show that he loves me."

Carlos stopped at the anime part of the book section and started looking for his favorite comic.

"Would you rather have someone who loves and trusts you fully, and knows that you can make the right choices, or would you have someone who doesn't?"

Carlos stopped in his tracks. He knew exactly who Dak was implying about. Carlos had forgotten that Dak still had feelings for him. He just wanted to get off this subject. Things just started working out for Carlos and he didn't want things like a simple competition between James and Dak to ruin that.  
He needed to get them both on the same page.

Carlos then started thinking of the date with James he made this morning, and decided to make one simple change. Carlos hurriedly pulled his iPhone from his pocket and texted James.

From: Carlos  
To: James

_Do you mind if I bring someone to our date tonight? Sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you later._

From: James  
To: Carlos

_Sure, who is it?_

Carlos never replied back. He knew that if he told James that he was bringing Dak, he would have said no. Carlos looked up from his phone and looked at Dak.

"How would you like to have dinner with me and James?" Carlos asked excitingly.

"No." Dak replied coldly.

"PLEASE! If you just gave James a chance, you might actually like him." Carlos pleaded.

"Why do you want this?" Carlos didn't want to tell him why, but he just had to make things right between the two. He couldn't have his best friend, and his boyfriend fighting all the time.

"Just come. I'll tell you later, but PLEASE! For me?"

Dak didn't say anything for minute, but soon made up his mind.

"Only if James behaves."

* * *

James, Dak, and Carlos all sat in a booth together. In silence. When James told Carlos he could bring a friend, he didn't mean Dak, for sure. James sat with Carlos, while Dak sat alone across for them, in awkwardness. And it seems that every time Dak would say something, even if it was nice, James would shoot painful daggers with his eyes at him. Thinking that he would steal his Carlos away any minute now.

"So, Carlos," Dak started, and again, with James, like usually, he sent him another death stare like it was just Dak's job to sit there and shut up. "How's joining into Big Time Rush going?" Dak finished.

"Great, we're working on a new song and Gustavo is already talking another album, so if I play my cards right, this should go all back to normal." Carlos said.

_Another awkward silence._

"Okay this has to stop." Carlos said putting his foot down. Emotionally, of course.

"What are you talking about, litos?"

"The tension between you and Dak. I know you two aren't still on the right page with each other. That's why I invited Dak here, to make you two make up again. I don't want one of my best friends, and my boyfriend to be fighting all the time. So _please_. Even if it's just for me."

Dak and James both looked at each other, deciding on whether or not to put this whole situation behind them.

"Fine." Dak and James both said in unison.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I just wanted Dak and James to be friends again because it is getting to the point where it's getting old for them to keep fighting, especially when there is only 4 chapters left of this story anyway. And there might be some KOGAN in this story. I'm still debating with myself.

Speaking of stories, I am writing this new story, **'Daydreamin'**, I hope it's going to be good for you all. How did you like this chapter?

And I would love to hear some of your ideas for **New In Town**... I didn't lose hope in the story, I just wanted to hear some ideas in case I just happened to get stuck.

**That's all. BYE!  
**

**-hiddensecretxc**


	9. Authors Note

**A/N: **I would just like to say **thank you** for everyone who has been **favoriting, following, and reviewing** this story. This story have couldn't have gotten where it is now without you guys. I know some of you have been skipping my A/N's, but I just wanted to say that I am so happy. So happy but sad that I only have **4 chapters left.**

You know what I always wanted to do? I know no one would do this, but I always wanted to start a **hashtag** for the ending of this story for the authors so I know they like this story. I seriously think that Twitter has had a serious effect on me now. Lol.

#4ChaptersLeftUntilCompetitonsEnd

**Anyway,** I just wanted to say that since this is my first story I have written since 2010 I think. Well, somewhere around there. You see, I had this iCarly story that didn't go well so I kind of lost interest in writing. But now here I am.

I would like to thank: LoveSparkle, Kat nee-san, Purple-Soda-Art, simpLEEreading, and of course, Susuki6789 for sticking to this story. And I thank the "Anonymous'", too. Just because of that, I will try to write longer chapters. I think 1,000 characters is not settling with me anymore.

**Well That's It**, the next chapter will probably be up by tonight. If not, early the next morning.

Love,

-hiddensecretxc


	10. Just as friends

**A/N:** So yeah... I hope you read that chapters note before because now I don't have to say that all on this chapter. :) And also, **#4ChaptersLeft **and also my new story **Baby I**. (Which is already published.) :)

* * *

Carlos woke up again, by the daylight of the room, just like the previous day. The warmth of the 9 AM sun shining through the window lighting half of the whole room, which covers Carlos and James. Speaking of James, Carlos didn't feel his arms around him like usual. Which was strange because he always used to wake up like that. Not counting of yesterday of course.

Carlos flipped over to the other side hoping to land on James, but his body is landed on the white, Palm Woods sheets. Which abruptly reminded Carlos of Bitters' annyoing voice saying "Have a Palm Woods day."

"Ugh" Carlos grunted aloud. He managed to get himself from the comfortable sheets and started to walk towards the kitchen. He saw Kendall and Logan sitting at the table whispering about something.

"Hey guys." Carlos said, still having a sleepy tone in his voice.

"Um, Carlos..." Kendall said, eyes wandering to Carlos' exposed legs. Wondering if he has boxers on.

"I have boxers on... I think" Carlos said checking inside his shirt just in case. He wasn't by the way. "Well what are you guys whispering about?"

"Just talking to each other about some stuff." Logan spoke up.

"Oh, well have you guys seen James?" Carlos asked.

Kendall and Logan gave each other a sneaky looks. Like they knew something was up.

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Carlos asked in a panicked state.

"No, calm down. He just went out." Kendall said.

"Out where?"

"You are asking way too many question for a person who just woke up."

"Please," Carlos pleaded, giving Kendall a flirty smile and touching his arm lightly like he does James to get whatever he wants. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Logan, turning a bright red. Carlos looked back and forth at Logan and Kendall. And soon he got the message.

"Oh. My. God. Are you two-"

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Kendall shouted, making Logan blush a deep red.

Carlos just laughed. "I wont, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Maybe he went to the store or something." Kendall said. But Carlos knew he was hiding something.

Carlos stood there. The atmosphere reeked of awkwardness. Clearly Carlos didn't know he interrupted something. "Oh yeah, Good Morning." Carlos said trying to make the awkwardness better. But he realized it wasn't because of the whole 'Where is James' thing or the 'Kendall and Logan are dating' thing, it's because he was just standing there, just wearing a shirt. It's a good thing he was wearing one of James' shirts, because if this was his own, he would be exposed for sure.

"I'm going to go put on some more clothes." Carlos stated. He quickly went to his room and found something he hasn't worn since forever; A hockey shirt of his favorite player when he first moved to California with the rest of the guys. He quickly put it on, texted Dak that he was coming and left.

"Guys, I'm going to Daks!" Carlos shouted as he made his way to the door.

"Carlos, pants!" Kendall shouted from where he was.

"Right," Carlos agreed as he made his way back to his room to put on pants.

* * *

"It's so weird, he never leaves me without saying anything." Carlos went on to Dak, who was sitting with him in his apartment, which is bigger than their average apartments they have.

"Stop talking about it, maybe he just forgot." Dak called out from the refrigerator.

Carlos just played with his phone.

"You know what, why don't I take you out today?" Dak suggested, making Carlos raise his eyebrow.

"Out where?" Carlos questioned him. Remembering the time when the last time Dak took him out somewhere, it really didn't end well.

"Do not worry, I WILL NOT try to steal you away anymore. I have my eye on someone else."

"Really? Who?!" Carlos jumped with excitement.

Dak paused for a moment. "I'm not telling you! You might know him."

"Do I see him often?" Carlos questioned. Trying to pinpoint to the mystery person.

"Yeah, usually. I hang out with him when you are to busy sexing it up with James."

That made Carlos laugh.

"'Sexing it up'?" Carlos questioned.

"SHUT UP!" Dak yelled playfully in defense while punching Carlos' arm.

"So what his name?" Carlos persisted, coming down from the laughter.

"It's Jett."

Carlos almost choked on his on saliva.

"Jett? As in Jett Stetson?"

"Yeah," Dak said "You know him?"

"Yeah I do. He and Kendall have a little bit of bad history." Carlos kind of explained.

"Oh, that's not good." Dak said.

"Yeah, so where are you taking me." Carlos questioned.

"I could tell you, but I think it is better if I just showed you." Dak said taking Carlos hand and leading him out the door.

* * *

After 30 minutes of driving, and singing to the radio, they finally made it to their destination. Carlos gasped, eyes big and mouth ajar at where they were.

"Miyugi's!" Carlos bounced with excitement. "This is the first restaurant you took me to! Other than Nozu."

Dak gave Carlos a happy look, because he remembered.

"I thought since you haven't been here in a while, who else to take you here other than me?" Dak asked.

"Well... Ja-" I was about to answer when Dak interrupted.

"Except for him." Dak let out a little laugh.

"Isn't it like... extremely hard to get a seat here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I know the manager and he owes me, so... yeah." Dak let out a smile.

I smiled too, but it was fading away as the word "date" came into my mind.

"I already know what you're thinking and this is not a date. We're just going in as friends. Remember, Jett?" Dak said trying to convince me.

"Yeah.. right," I said remembering his new crush. "Well let's go in! I'm starving."


End file.
